Eight Times
by FuzzySlipper19
Summary: Beast Boy tells Starfire about Bloody Mary and she decides to try it out...


_**Author's Note: Well, here it is: my second fanfic. Please, no flames, however, I'm ok with constructive criticism. This story takes place BEFORE "Trouble in Tokyo". I do not own Teen Titans, or its awesome characters. **_

**Eight Times:**

"They say if you say her name eight times into the bathroom mirror, she'll come and KILL YOU!" Beast Boy jumped up in his seat as he said this, waving his arms wildly in the air.

"Very amusing," Raven said sarcastically. Starfire, however, seemed quite intrigued by the story.

"So, if you say her name eight times, you can summon Bloody Mary?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy nodded.

"Sometimes you just see her bloody face, and other times, she's walking down a staircase, holding a knife!" Raven rolled her eyes as she tried to concentrate on her book.

It was just the three of them listening to Beast Boy's stories. Cyborg was working on his car, and Robin was locked in his room (as usual). Beast Boy had been itching for some fun, Starfire had agreed to listen, and Raven had just happened to be in the main room at the wrong time.

Starfire's eyes widened as her smile broadened. She wanted to know more.

"Tell me more of the 'Bloody Mary', Beast Boy," she begged. Beast Boy sighed.

"I don't know anymore," he admitted. "If you want to know so bad, why don't you try it yourself?" There was a flicker of mischief in his eye as he said this.

It had been meant to be a joke, but Starfire seriously considered it.

"Alright, ladies! _Now _it's time to hear the legend of the Candyman!" Raven let out an exasperated groan.

"Actually, Beast Boy, I think I shall check on Robin," Starfire said. Robin would know what to do. Beast Boy nodded as Starfire left the scene.

--(())—

"Robin?" Starfire said in a small voice as she knocked lightly on his door. There was no reply. "Robin," she said a little stronger. The spiky-haired superhero finally arrived at the door.

"Star, I don't have time right now. Can it wait?" He asked. Starfire shrugged as she let out a quiet sigh.

"Yes, Robin, it can wait." The dejected Starfire turned away as Robin closed his door.

--(())—

Half an hour later, Starfire walked into the main room. Beast Boy was finally gone, but Raven still remained.

"Raven," Starfire said. Raven looked up from her book. "Do you think the tale of the Bloody Mary is perhaps… true?" Raven just stared at her for a minute.

"It's just a story, Starfire," she said monotonously. "You can't take anything Beast Boy says too seriously."

"I see," Starfire said with an undertone of disappointment in her voice. "Would you like to go to the mall of shopping, then, friend Raven?" An annoyed Raven looked up from her book again and shook her head. Starfire nodded in understanding, and then trudged off.

The afternoon was still young. Raven was reading. Beast Boy was out, Cyborg was working on the car, and Robin was researching the latest in villains. Starfire sighed, for she had nothing to do.

And then it hit her.

"I could discover more of the Bloody Mary!" Starfire exclaimed to no one in particular. She made a dart for the main bathroom, and closed the door on her way in.

She turned off the lights and stepped up to the mirror.

"Bloody Mary," she said softly. "Bloody Mary," she repeated. "Bloody Mary," she said again. That was three times. She needed to say it five times more. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary," Starfire closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Bloody Mary;" She opened her eyes. Nothing happened.

Starfire stared long and hard into the mirror. The only thing she saw was her own reflection, staring right back at her. Then slowly, the image morphed.

At first, the mirror was just black. This puzzled Starfire. The mirror no longer showed her reflection, however, Bloody Mary wasn't present either. Suddenly, a staircase appeared. It was purple and spiraled. Starfire could feel her heart racing. The picture remained like that for a moment. Starfire's eyes were glued to the mirror.

A dark figure walked gracefully down the stairs. Her face was covered in blood, and her black hair clung to her hideous face. The woman shot a glare toward Starfire, as she continued down the steps at a quicker pace. Starfire's eyes darted to the woman's hand. She was grasping a knife.

Starfire was so afraid that she couldn't summon her amazing powers. She couldn't even move. It was Bloody Mary. After gathering enough breath, Starfire let out an earsplitting scream. Bloody Mary was getting closer. Her hand with the knife barely stuck out of the mirror at this point.

"Starfire!!" A concerned Robin shouted as he burst through the door. He threw a bird-a-rang at the mirror, thus breaking it. Then he grabbed Starfire and pushed her out the door.

They were on the ground, Robin on top of Starfire.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Yes, I am unharmed," Starfire replied. They still hadn't moved from their position.

"What were you doing?" Robin asked as he got to his feet. He held out his hand for Starfire, and Starfire took it.

"I was… calling upon the Bloody Mary," Starfire explained.

"Bloody Mary? Who told you about that?"

"Well, Beast Boy-," Starfire began.

"That explains it," Robin said. Starfire giggled. "Star, if you are ever confused about anything you hear, ask me before you try it."

"But," Starfire sighed, "you were busy with the researching, and Raven didn't wish to be disturbed, and Cyborg was working on his 'baby' and-," Robin quieted her suddenly with a soft kiss. Starfire was surprised, but she kissed back.

"I'm really sorry, Star," he whispered once they released.

"It is alright, friend Robin; no harm was done," Starfire replied as she leaned in for another kiss. Suddenly, they were interrupted by laughing.

"DUDE!! I can't believe it worked!!" Beast Boy said as he continued laughing. Starfire walked closer to Beast Boy.

"You cannot believe _what _worked?" she asked. Her tone sounded annoyed.

"Well, I, well," Beast Boy stuttered, "I knew you would wanna know more about Bloody Mary, so, I kinda played a little practical joke," he squeaked.

"I did not find this so 'practical'," Starfire said as she glared at him. Then suddenly, her eyes softened. "But thank you," she added as she remembered that his whole prank had caused the kiss. "However did you manage such a difficult task?"

"Well, Cyborg made this screen thingy with holographic imagy things, and then-," Beast Boy trailed on; "and then we stuck it in your bathroom," he finished. Then he walked off, laughing.

"I'm surprised you weren't… madder at Beast Boy," Robin said, choosing his words carefully.

"I was, at first," Starfire admitted. "But then I realized; Beast Boy's not-so-practical joke caused you to kiss me, yes?" Robin smiled.

"I love you, Star," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Robin," Starfire replied. Then wrapping her arms around his neck, Starfire kissed Robin again.

"Starfire?" Robin asked when they finally released.

"Hm?"

"Did Beast Boy say he put the hologram in _your _bathroom?" Starfire thought for a moment.

"Yes," she said, "I do believe he did."

"You were using the bathroom off the main room."


End file.
